vampire_the_masquerade_la_by_nightfandomcom-20200214-history
Sycorax
}}"Like something out of a pagan nightmare." -Jason Carl, describing Sycorax. Sycorax is a member of a coterie called The Valkyries that live in Barrens of South L.A. Unusual for a Kindred, she is fiercely protective of innocents, and mercilessly butchers those guilty of transgressions against them. She highly values honesty and loyalty, with little patience for typical Kindred games. She espouses a philosophy of extreme personal freedom, while also exhibiting perfect confidence in her ability to protect her prerogatives. Sycorax rides a 1969 BSA Rocket II and seems especially close with fellow Valkyrie, Kasey. Biography Background Little is known of Sycorax's history. When introducing Annabelle to Jeanette Voerman she showed an affinity for Norse runes, possibly indicating a Scandinavian origin. Season Two Sycorax is introduced in the second half of the episode, along with Kasey, when Annabelle and Nines Rodriguez seek out the Valkyries at the suggestion of Gary Golden. Annabelle bluntly asks if she is a witch. Although Sycorax remarks that this is a rude thing to ask, she does not deny it. Sycorax is pragmatic and skeptical about helping the Anarchs at first, stating that the Valkyries have been taking care of their business (primarily, keeping their domain "clean") without regard to Anarch or Camarilla interests, with no interest in chasing idealistic dreams of a Utopian Anarch society. The Valkyries suggest though, that if Annabelle kills Rags, a child exploiting drug runner, they may be willing to consider an alliance. Led to the house which is Rags' lair, Annabelle goes inside to deal with him. Meanwhile, Sycorax and Kasey are foolishly attacked by a pair of Rags' mortal errand runners in the alley behind his house. The Valkyries swiftly slay and feed on their would be assailants. Soon after, Annabelle emerges into the alley, claiming she has "dealt" with Rags. Sycorax is suspicious of her cagey phrasing - a suspicion borne out when a blood bound Rags also enters the alley from the house. Sycorax expresses displeasure and aggravation that her request that Rags be killed was subverted. However, after Ramona demonstrates her control over Rags, the Valkyries and Annabelle arrive at an accommodation wherein Rags forswears his previous occupation, while Ramona will oversee his duties in service to the Valkyries. In the end scene, Sycorax expresses enthusiastic support in the crowd as Annabelle rallies the Anarchs of Los Angeles to stand against Vannevar and the Camarilla. Her appearance is slightly changed, as she has painted the Norse symbol of the Valkyries on her face. Sycorax and Kasey take Annabelle on a motorcycle ride up the Coast Highway. Each rider attempts some stunt riding. Sycorax succeeds, as does Annabelle, while Kasey suffers a mishap, forcing the trio to stop and attempt repairs on Kasey's bike. After a brief encounter with a passing drug dealer, who then heads off to a road house up the highway, the Valkyries bring Annabelle to a cliff side near the edge of the road. Sycorax beckons Annabelle into a circle of stones, an apparent Nordic circle of protection and tells her she must find peace with her Beast or she will no be able to lead the Anarch movement, much less enjoy the Valkyries as allies. Sycorax then gifts Annabelle with a wave-smoothed stone, carved with a Viking symbol for peace. Much of this trip, was a pretext, much to Annabelle's initial chagrin. The Sycorax and Kasey had arranged for Annabelle to meet with Jeanette Voerman. While Jeanette and Annabelle meet within the circle, the Valkyries proceed to the road house to deal violently with the drug dealer they had encountered earlier. Season Three Kasey informs the Valley Coterie that The Valkyries safe house at Loki's bike shop was ambushed by Aurora, Scourge of Prince Vannevar Thomas. Aurora slaughtered most the Valkyries, sending Sycorax to torpor. Kasey tells the coterie that Sycorax's sire is on their way, presumably to help revive the fallen Valkyrie. Character Information *'Predator Type': Unknown *'Clan Bane': Disciplines *Unknown. Hints of Animalism and Celerity, but nothing explicitly confirmed through dialogue or game action. Possessions *Knife Quotes *"Sometimes ... you have to do terrible things to be a great person." Category:Characters Category:Player Category:Gangrel Category:Anarchs Category:Guest Player Characters Category:The Valkyries